Brothers at Arms
by DanceluvahX1416
Summary: Bodie reminisces memories of his childhood up to the day of his brother's sudden disappearance on Memorial Day. There, he meets a young soldier and gains a new friend during this time of remembrance. I OWN NOTHING! DANCE CENTRAL (C) HARMONIX RESIDENT EVIL (C) CAPCOM


Brother My Brother

(A Memorial Day Dance Central X-over AU Story: and a very special guest!)

_To the Men and Women serving in our Country's Military, we thank you for your courage and you sacrifice_

The sun rose above the dark indigo sky, marking a brand new day for the Crawford Family. An energetic five year old blonde-haired boy jumped out of bed. His big blue gazed at the sun through his window. The little boy zoomed like an airplane out of his room and into another bedroom down the hall.

An older boy just three years and two months older than littler boy slept quietly in his bed. A mop of brown hair gets ruffled by the pillow, enjoying his peaceful slumber. Just when a body plopped down on his own….

"Codie! G'mornin! C'mon wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the boy shakes' his brother's body awake.

"Bodie….it's six in the morning! Why are you up so early?" grumbled Codie as he pulled the covers over his head.

"You know me Codie, whenever the sun wakes up, I wake up! So we have to _plaaaaay_!" Bodie said as he yanked the covers off his sleepy brother.

"Go play by yourself…" mumbled Codie into his pillow as sleep tried to conquer him again.

Bodie wasn't going to give up this fight however… He opens up his big brother's sleepy eyelids.

"Do you wanna play catch?" Bodie asked with a mischievous smile.

A pair of identical eyes opened up. And Codie just smiled

The two brothers raced each other down the stairs and into the back yard. The morning breeze ruffling their pajamas, as the sun rose higher and higher.

"Ready Bodie?" Codie said as he tossed a baseball in his catcher's mitt.

"Ready Codie!" his little brother cried as he punched his catcher's mitt.

Back and forth as the two catch the baseball effortlessly in their mitts, laughing, talking and making jokes like there was no care in the world. Of course nothing would ever come between the loving, brotherly bond that these two had.

"Bodie? Codie?" their mother cried.

"COMING!" the brothers cried in unison

"We'll be back on Friday; I want you two to behave when Sal arrives and no fighting over the cookie jar okay?"

"Yes Dad. We'll behave. Right Bodie?"

"Yeah! Uncle Sal is the coolest lifeguard we know! We'll be good!"

The two brothers hugged their parents good-bye at the airport. They watched their parents board Flight 175….

_Sal receives a call from the Department of Defense, the aircraft that was bringing their Mom and Dad home crashed into the World Trade Center in New York….._

_Codie sat on a bench at a graveyard. Dressed in black, holding Bodie's hand as he weeps with grieve. Bodie didn't understand what was going on…._

"_They're no coming back are they? Mom and Dad…."_

_Codie looked at his brother; all they could do is hold onto each other….._

_**10 years later…**_

Bodie was speechless; he couldn't believe what he was hearing….

"Codie….you're what?" the teenager asked….

"Bodie….I'm joining the U.S Army." The eldest replied.

"Are you insane? Please tell me you're joking!" Bodie cried as his breathing became shallow.

"No B. I'm not this is my choice."

"A dangerous one! You told me that you were going to college."

"And that would only put us in financial debt. Bodie, even with the 2-year scholarship, it's not enough to pay for you to go to college, not even our part-time pay at Sal's Red Rescue can pay it. Please understand." Codie's blue eyes gazed deep into Bodie's identical ones.

Bodie knew, deep down, that Codie was right. He couldn't help but fight the tears that were already forming. With a sigh of defeat, he retreated into his brother's arms. Pulling him into a bone-crushing (not literally) bear-hug, murmuring one single sentence.

_I don't want to lose you, just like Ma and Pa…._

_**Six years later…**_

Bodie stood over the boardwalk where looked down at the file in his hands.

**Sergeant First Class Codie Bennett Crawford**

**Status: Missing in Action **

He didn't know what to think. The fear of Codie whether he was dead or alive haunted him to the bone.

"Bodie it's time…." Called his employer and close family friend, Sal. In the years since Sal took him and Codie in, he has been the most important role model in his life.

As he joined the audience up in the State Capital of Washington, he witnessed the Memorial Day Ceremony with watery eyes. Wishing that his brother was standing right next to him.

After the ceremony was over, he walked over to the graveyard where his parents' tombstones laid. After years and years of grief, he's not sure if he can move on without Codie, he has to know if he's alive or not.

"Mom, Dad. Codie's lost, and I know you must be worried. But he'll find a way back. I know it." If it were only true. Talking to a grave can't get any better.

A sound of footsteps snaps him out of his train of thought, and sees a young soldier, dressed in formal military attire, a couple of steps away, placing a decorated wreath of flowers onto a grave. Bodie couldn't help but walk over and say hello.

"You too huh?" Bodie asked the stranger. The stern-looking young man looked at him with a bewildered expression but later soften when he understood what he was going through.

"….yeah…" said the soldier.

Bodie looked at the gravestone the soldier was looking at.

**Capt. Fredrick Thomas "Freddy" Nivans**

**1963-2009**

"Iraq?"

"Afghanistan….."

"Following in his footsteps?"

"Yeah. Third Generation Army. He was there when I graduated boot camp and making my way up the ranks. Never had the chance to salute me when he said I would someday outrank him. Of course I knew he was only joking"

A hearty chuckle erupted between the two….

"Oh yeah, I didn't properly introduced myself. My name's Bodie. Bodie Crawford" the blonde held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. First Sergeant Piers Nivans" he said as he shook Bodie's outstretched hand.

"Woah…you're a First Sergeant?"

"Yeah everybody says that. I know I may be young but I have what it takes."

"Your dad must be proud of you" Bodie complimented.

Piers took his words at heart with a smile.

"Thanks. Is there someone you know in the military?"

Bodie gave in deep thought. He later replied…

"My brother….."

Piers gave a sad look….

"He's missing in action… I don't even know if he's alive…"

Piers was at a loss of words, he's heard so many story of soldiers who were MIA but never imagining a loved one waiting for their soldier to come home and may never return.

"I'm sorry…but I wish there was something I could do."

"Thanks. I know that he's out there somewhere. I keep wishing every day that he would walk back through the door."

"You're lucky to have a brother like him. Just remember that."

"Yeah….I will. Thank Sergeant." Bodie said with a smile.

"Just Piers is fine"

Bodie can only chuckle.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Thanks Piers"

"Anytime man. Take care of yourself okay Bodie?"

"I will…" Bodie answered and the shook hands and Piers made his exit.

"Hey Piers!" Bodie cried out as Piers turned around.

"Let's run into each other again okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Piers replied as he waved good-bye

_Hoping that he will one day run into him and (hopefully Codie) someday._


End file.
